The Song of Eevee!
The Song of Eevee! is the tenth episode of Earthbound. Episode Plot That night after the Nazibuster Raid ended, Ness and his sister Tracy and their friends, Poo, Jeff, Paula travel to the largest city of Fourside, Nick Jr.'s Japan. Ness and his friends then realize that people are getting cranky and rude because they cannot get any sleep because of Bowser and his Pokemon are making the temperatures high. The next day, Ness and his friends wake up to see the people of Fourside more crankier and ruder. Ness then uses PK Teleport to get himself and his friends and sister to the 1st largest Nick Jr.'s Korea. Paula then explains to Ness that that city has a big number of "Pokémon Battle Club"s, which excites Ness, who goes and checks out the Battle club. When he arrives, he sees two unknown Pokémon, and Ness checks the Pokédex. The Pokédex says: 'Servine, '''the Grass Snake Pokémon. The evolved form of Snivy. It evades attacks by slithering through overgrown trees and grasses. It counterattacks with skillful use of whips. Ness checked the next Pokémon 'Dewott, 'the Training Pokémon. The evolved form of Oshawott. It's skill of handling the two scallops as two flowing long swords is learned through rigorous training. The trainer with the Servine told the Servine to use Leaf Blade then the trainer with the Dewott and a Vaporeon told them both to use Water Gun, due to water gun Servine's Leaf Blade and Leafeon's Razor Leaf failed. "Okay that's enough!" Ness and his friends looked at the man so said that the man went on talking. The Servine trainer ran to Servine "Are you okay Servine and Leafeon?" the Servine replied with a happy "Servine!" and the Leafeon replied with a happy "Leafeon!" The Man welcomed Ness and his friends and sister, then he introduced himself "I'm the manager, Don Georgeford" Tracy said "I'm Tracy and this is my brother Ness and these are my friends Poo, Paula and Jeff" Ness told Don Georgeford why he wanted to fight. The Dewott trainer, Takeshi Hideyoshi came up to Ness "Is Pikachu your Pokémon? Well why don't you battle me?" Ness told him "I was just looking for a opponent! Let's do it!" The Battle In the Battle Club The battle between Ness and Takeshi Hideyoshi has begun. Tracy thought to herself ''He was using a Dewott just now, but if he uses another water type, the Electric type Pikachu is at an advantage. Ash told Pikachu to do his best, but right when Pikachu jumped on the battle field Ness's Oshawott came out of its Poké Ball. Iris asked "What? Why did Oshawott come out?" Ness asked Oshawott "Why did you come out on your own?" Oshawott slapped the shell on its chest. Pikachu tried to tell Oshawott to go back in its Poké Ball, but Oshawott just pushes Pikachu. Oshawott jumps in front of Pikachu. The other trainer took a Poké Ball and threw it, a Dewott came out. Oshawott was its pre-evolved form and gasped. He went behind Pikachu. Ash put Oshawott back in it's Poké Ball. Then the battle really started! Ness told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, the Dewott evaded the attack. "In that case, Iron Tail" Yelled Ness. The Iron Tail hit Dewott, then it fell down. Dewott got up. Ash told Pikachu to use Volt Tackle. Dewott evaded the attack making Pikachu hit a wall. The other trainer told his Dewott to use Razor Shell. while the battle is raging on, Team Rocket sneaks into the battle club warehouse hoping to steal some Pokémon and intel from it. However, a mysterious Pokémon jumps out at them and causes them to step back, therefore setting off the security alarm and causing them to retreat. The alarm interrupts the battle between Pikachu and Dewott. Catching the Thief Ness and the gang then check out what caused the alarm to go off and notices Team Rocket even though Don George has some confusion of who they were. What gives them more interest is the mysterious Pokémon that lashed out at Team Rocket, whom is thought of to be an Umbreon. This shocks Don George because Nick Jr.'s Korea had never seen a Pokémon native to Johto, Nick Jr.'s Japan. They devise plans to capture this Pokémon. Ness decides to lure the Umbreon out with Pokémon food and gets Oshawott involved in the process. While Ash leaves Pikachu and Oshawott to do patrol, Oshawott nibbles at the food in which Pikachu, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Chimchar and Piplup tries to make it stop so the plan will not go to ruin. Oshawott then pushes Pikachu back and it causes Pikachu to be knocked unconscious by a wall. Oshawott then greedily goes at the Pokémon food, eating it nonstop. Meanwhile, Team Rocket hears about the Umbreon rumor and schemes to make another attempt to rob the battle club. They decide to distract Don George and his crew with Meowth disguised as an Umbreon. Meowth then comes to Don George only to be chased by him and his crew until Meowth intentionally blows his cover by wiping the paint off the coin on his head. Don George and the Crew are shocked at this and break down but when Meowth starts talking, Don George realizes that even though they did not see Umbreon, they still think of Meowth as a very rare Pokémon because the Meowth species is native to Kanto, Nick Jr.'s Japan and that it is even rarer to find a talking one. Don George and his crew then scheme to catch Meowth but Meowth gets away from them in a nick of time. Ness finishes setting up the Pokémon food and notices the Umbreon in the process. However, it turns out the Umbreon that was roaming around the battle club was actually a starved female Eevee. Ness then notices that there was rope taping Eevee's mouth shut therefore preventing it from eating. Ness then rushes out to help the Eevee and tells his friends and his sister about the whole story. They manage to corner Eevee and get the rope off her mouth. They then give the female Eevee Pokémon food and nurses it back to health instantly. Meanwhile, Team Rocket makes their second attempt at their battle club burglary when they notice the unconscious Pikachu on the ground. They ignore the burglary and decide to steal the Pikachu, but they get caught by Oshawott. Ness brings the sleeping Eevee to Don Georgeford, who tells Ness that it was left behind by an arrogant and selfish Chinese trainer, Hong Ni after it lost to a Deerling and it's friends, a Vulpix, a Celebi, a Chimchar, a Charmander, a Squirtle, a Piplup, a Pikachu, a Turtwig and a Bulbasaur in the Battle club. Hong Ni tied up the Eevee to a stake and left it there. Don Georgeford noticed the crying female Eevee and tried to help it but it chewed itself loose and went after its old trainer, therefore causing the rope to accidentally tape Eevee's mouth. When the story was over, Ness could not believe the horrible thing Eevee's old Chinese trainer did and his friends and Tracy vows to teach that Chinese trainer a extremely hugest painful lesson he will never forget if she meets him. Eevee then wakes up and notices Team Rocket walking behind Ness. Team Rocket tries to get away on their glass dome mecha but they are stopped by Eevee and it frees Pikachu. Team Rocket then escapes. Ness gets Pikachu back and thanks Eevee for stopping Team Rocket. Paula then says that it is time for her to capture Eevee, but because of Ness's care for Eevee, it prefers to be with Ness. Ness then captures the female Eevee and heads out to Fourside. To Fourside We Will Go! Team Rocket, spying on Ness and his friends, want to use Eevee to put Fourside, Nick Jr.'s Japan to sleep. They decide to use a tape recorder and tape Eevee singing. Paula gives Ness's female Eevee some on controlling your breathing when you're singing. Ness says that Paula has a good flute playing ability. Pikachu and Vulpix both try singing also. When Ness says Pikachu and Vulpix has good singing voice, Eevee angrily rams Pikachu and Vulpix. Jeff inflates a balloon and puts it inside of Eevee's mouth. The balloon inside Eevee's mouth deflates, making the balloon fall into a lake. Jeff gives Eevee some fruit to help make its throat feel better. Eevee eats the piece of fruit and starts singing. Ness's Pikachu starts celebrating. Paula asks Eevee what she did was pretty, adorable and beautiful. Eevee starts singing and everyone falls asleep. Eevee is mad and looks through Ness's bag. It finds a black marker and draws on Ness and his friends faces. Eevee also finds Team Rocket and tries to wake them up using Double Kick three times. Eevee can't wake them up and draws on their faces too. Ness and his friends wake up and find out that Eevee has drawn on their faces. They clean off their faces and they see Eevee is very mad at them. Paula figures out that they had fallen asleep when Eevee sang and they all apologize to Eevee. Ness is amazed that the female Eevee he captured has the move Sing. Ness and his friends try to cheer up Eevee by having their Pokémon listen to Eevee sing, but they all fall asleep too. Paula says that they should have Psyduck listen to Eevee sing because its so stupid, it won't know if its awake or not. Psyduck listens to Eevee sing and it looks like its awake, but Psyduck just fell asleep with its eyes open. Team Rocket wakes up and finds out that someone drew on their faces. They clean off their faces and check the tape recorder. The tape however, didn't record Eevee's singing, it recorded their loud snoring instead. Jeff and Poo both think that they should take Eevee to the city of Fourside, Nick Jr.'s Japan and have it sing for the people there and maybe someone will be able to stay awake. Ness and his friends take Eevee to Fourside, Nick Jr.'s Japan and they look for a place for Eevee to sing. Team Rocket, disguised as rock stars, pull up in a truck and they say Ness and his friends can borrow their stage. After Mario and his friends and his younger brother, Luigi perform the Plumber Rap on stage, it is set up and Eevee starts to sing. Eevee's voice is so strong that everyone in Fourside falls asleep. Eevee gets very mad and draws on everyone's faces. When the people of Fourside wake up, they are all friendlier. Ness then names the female Eevee Kiyo and returns her to her Poke Ball. Transcript (POW!) (BAM! BAM! BAM!) (SMASH!) King of Rap Land: 1st is, the Mario Rap! Mario: Hey paisanos! It's the Super Fourside Mega Concert! The Mario Rap! We're the Mario Brothers, and plumbing's our game We're not like the others who get all the fame If your sink is in trouble, you can call us on the double We're faster than the others, you'll be hooked on the Brothers Unh! H-hooked on the Brothers Gimme gimme, gimme gimme Yo, you're in for a treat, so hang on to your seat Get ready for adventure and remarkable feats You'll meet Koopas, the Troopas, the Princess, and the others Hangin' with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers, to the brink! Unh! Unh! I say a h-h-h-h-hooked on the brothers! The brothers! The brothers! Yo, yo! It's the Mario Brothers and plumbin's their game Found the secret warp zone while working on the drain Lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Land. Comin' atcha with the plumbers, you'll be hooked on the brothers! Nooooooooow, Evil Koopa and his Troopas are up to misbehavin' They kidnapped the princess; Mushroom Land needs savin' Abusin' and confusin' everybody he discovers They can't help but be hooked on the brothers! Unh! Category:Earthbound Season 1 episodes